Kisses and Colours
by Avllill
Summary: Just a little Spamano drabble. Mostly about what the title say, Kisses and Colors. Summary sucks because I'm bad at writing it... Spamano, don't like, don't read
1. Colours

**Author's note:** New story! Yay! Well, this one is Spamano, and it will be a two-shot thing. One with colours and the next with kisses, they are kinda like two one-shots but I put them as one, 'cause why not? This is just kinda a rabble for Spamano, and stuff like that. It was written one time when I was sick and had nothing to do. Well, well. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Red**_

It is and will always be Antonio's favourite colours.

IT reminds him of tomatoes and most of all it reminds him of Lovino's cheeks when he becomes embarrassed

 _«Aww, you're so cute! You look like a tomato!»_

 _«Shut Up, Bastard!»_

Moments like this may seem unpleasant for people around them, but for Antonio, these moments are just as special as any other moment with Lovino. Antonio may seem dense to people around him, and it may be the truth. But when it comes to Lovino, he knows more than most people. To other people Lovino seems rude, mean, and uncaring. Antonio knows he is so much more, and that Lovino is only hiding his true feeling because he doesn't want other people to be able to hurt him. Antonio have learned to read into him and see what he truly means. It have been difficult and it has taken him about a century to learn it. But he thinks it was worth it. And it defiantly was

 _ **Green**_

This is Lovino's favourite colour.

The reason is simply because of Antonio's eyes. They are in such a green colour its impossible to determine what colour it actually is. It always change according to his mood, but what it always does, is glint. Whatever happens, it always glints.

 _«Lovino, you know you shouldn't do that. Try to help a little more, please?»_

 _«Hmpf!»_

Even in situations like this, his eyes where glinting. Always. Scolding, Gardening, Cooking, Fighting... All the time. In the beginning, hated Lovino it, however over time he found it more and more beautiful. It confused him in the beginning, but he understood the feeling after he became independent from Spain. He started missing the times at Antonio's house where they gardened and it ended in a dirt fight. And all the other times where they where happy togerther.


	2. Kisses

_**Kisses**_

 _«Good night!»_

 _«What the hell bastard! Why did you kiss me?»_

Every day, ever since I was little, Antonio have given me small kisses.

 _«I'm going out for a bit, take care okay? Adios»_

 _«Stop it! Ciao, bastard!»_

In the beginning, they meant nothing. Just nice gestures for a little kid.

 _«Aww, poor Roma, you should try to not hurt yourself»_

 _«Shut up, Bastard, I didn't mean to... And you should stop doing that»_

After some time, it became more meaningful. Like a kiss for a family member, a brother.

 _«Lovi, why do you have to be so mean...?»_

 _«... Scuci...»_

 _«Aww, you're so cute!»_

I grew bigger and it seemed that Spain realized that I was growing and even though he didn't treat me so different. His kisses lost the family touch and gained a little friendlier one.

 _«Why won't you let boss kiss you?»_

 _«Shut up! You're not my boss anymore!»_

 _«Please? Por Favor?»_

 _«No!... FUCK YOU!»_

 _I grew even older and I started leaving Antonio's house more often to take care of business in my own country. The kisses got more daring._

 _«Antonio... no... Spain»_

 _«Si?»_

 _«I want independence»_

 _«...*mumbling*...»_

 _«che?»_

 _«I said okay...»_

Those three words I said that day changed everything. We saw each other more rarely, and when we met, the surrounding were tense. He stopped kissing me. I started missing it. Honsestly.

 _«ANTONIO!»_

 _«...»_

 _«Listen to me, dammit!»_

 _«What?»_

 _«I can't stand it anymore, why did you stop caring about me?»_

 _«... I didn't stop... But I felt like you left me... because you hated me...»_

 _«What? I left because my brother forced me to»_

 _«oh...»_

 _«...»_

«I have to go now, my meeting is starting soon»

After that day, it slowly returned to how it was before. He started with kisses on my cheek. Just small pecks.

 _«Hey, Lovi?»_

 _«Hmm?»_

 _«Can I ask you something?»_

 _«Sure»_

 _«Do you like someone?»_

 _«... I don't know...»_

The conversation was left at that, but I started thinking about the question. Did I actually like someone? I honestly didn't know.

 _«Roma?»_

 _«Sí?»_

 _«It's getting late...»_

 _«Shit! I should get home...»_

 _«... you know i still have a room for you...»_

 _«... Oh... yeah...»_

 _«Good Night»_

 _«Buonanotte... Bastard»_

It slowly turned back to normal. I spent more time with Antonio at his house, than I did at my own.

 _«Lovi? Can I ask you something?»_

 _«Sure...»_

 _«Do you like someone?»_

 _«... Sí»_

I had thought about it for a while. I finally realized it... I spent most of my time with Antonio, he was also quite often on my thoughts... I loved Antonio.

 _«Hey Antonio... I'm hungry!»_

 _«I'm working on it now»_

 _«What are you making?»_

 _«Paella»_

 _«Hmpf, fine»_

The dinner started like this as normally. But if I had know what it would turn out to be like, I would have disappeared into my room earlier.

 _«Hey Lovi? Who do you like?»_

I spit out my drink

 _«W-wha-? Thats none of your business.»_

 _«Por Favor... Please tell me...»_

 _«No»_

 _«You can do it in Italian...»_

I thought about it. He says he knows Italian... but the truth is: he doesn't know shit

 _«Fine»_

He grinned

 _«Mi piace un marrone capelli bastardo pomodoro»_

His grin fell.

 _«... I have to find out what that means if I wanna know right?»_

 _«Sí»_

I had said it... I fucking confessed... Not in a language he knows, but I still did it... Shit...

 _«Yo también te quiero»_

Was the words I was met with the next morning. I was also met with a kiss, this was not like any other. This one was special. Loving. Passionate. I even found myself kissing back.


End file.
